Bully Troubles
Bully Troubles is a segment that aired as a promotion for the episode "The Babies". Plot Baby Bully starts to feel bad for picking on Astro and Dino, he struggles to be friends with them but ends up in trouble. Transcript Ms. Happy: (angrilly) Into time-out NOW!!!! Baby Bully: What did I do? Ms. Happy: You know well what you did, young man! You have been dunking poor Astro and Dino into the water in the sink! (Ms. Happy holds Astro and Dino, as they are shaking in fear, sniffling and crying) Astro and Dino: (crying) Our heads stuck in wa-wa! Ms. Happy: It's okay! Luckilly, I came just in time. Baby Bully: But I didn't do it! Honest, they did it themselves, I tried to save them, but--- (Ms. Happy growls) (Baby Bully sighs, as he goes to time-out) Ms. Happy: Okay, everybody recess! (Everyone screams in excitement) (Ms. Happy puts Astro and Dino down and are still shaking in fear) Ms. Happy: Okay! Go outside, you two, and try to stay out of trouble! Baby Bully: Can I go outside? Ms. Happy: Yes, but I'm gonna have a talk with you, first. Baby Bully: Aw! Ms. Happy: Listen, Baby Bully, you just can be dunking Astro and Dino in the water sink, that's a no-no! Baby Bully: But, I didn't I was trying to--- Ms. Happy Uh, buh-buh! I'm still talking! Sinks are for to wash hands, not dunk kids in there, do you understand? Baby Bully: (sighs) Yes, ma'am! Ms. Happy: You need to make new friends, starting right now! Okay? Baby Bully: Okay! Ms. Happy: Now you can go to recess! (Baby Bully goes outside recess) Baby Bully: I've gotta make new friends, here! There are some! (Shows a lot of kids playing in recess) Baby Bully: Hey, guys! (The kids get scared and hide, while screaming) Baby Bully: (sniffling) Why doesn't anyone want to be my friend? (Baby Bully hears babytalk, and sees Astro and Dino playing ball) Baby Bully: Bingo! I'll be friends with Astro and Dino and show Ms. Happy I can be friends. (Baby Bullys runs up to them) Baby Bully: Hey, guys! Astro: That little twerp deserves time-out, Dino. Dino: I don't know, I think he was actually trying to save us. Astro: Hello, earth to Dino! He's a bully! Bullies are mean, not nice! Mean! Don't you understand?! Dino: I think I do. Baby Bully: Hey, guys! Guys! (Astro and Dino sees Baby Bully running) Astro: Oh, no! Here comes Baby Bully! Dino: (sniffling) I feel like crying! Astro: (sniffling) Me, too! Who knows what's he gonna do next, let's just walk! (Astro and Dino walk, while crying) Baby Bully: Wait, come back! (Hanna-Barbera's bongo feet sound effect plays when Baby Bully scrambles his feet, before running to catch up with Astro and Dino) (Astro and Dino continues walking while crying) Baby Bully: No! Stop! I'm alone! (Astro and Dino sees Ms. Happy coming out) Astro: Quick! Run faster! (Astro and Dino runs up to Ms. Happy, and crying) Ms. Happy: What? What's wrong? (Ms. Happy picks up Astro and Dino, while they are crying) Baby Bully: Come back, here! Ms. Happy: STOOOOOPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Baby Bully stops) Baby Bully: Now, listen! Before you get all mad and send me to time-out, I was trying to get those two to be my friends, but they run off to you and--- Ms. Happy: Enough! Listen, remember that talk we had? Baby Bully: Yeah! Ms. Happy: Listen, I don't want you to hurt these poor, little fellas, okay? Baby Bully: Okay! Ms. Happy: Good! Everybody, recess is canceled, we're going to the beach! Kids: Yay! Ms. Happy: I want you to try your best to be friends, you hear me? Baby Bully: Yes, ma'm! Ms. Happy: Good, now get in the bus! (Everyone's having a good time at the beach, except Baby Bully, who is more into being friends) Baby Bully: You can do this, Baby Bully! Friends, starting now! (Baby Bully sees Astro and Dino playing with a beach ball) (Astro and Dino throws the ball to the ocean, as they walk into the ocean, but ends up drowning) (Astro and Dino starts screaming) (Baby Bully flashbacks to what happened earlier in the short) (Baby Bully runs up to the ocean and saves Astro and Dino, who are unconsious) Ms. Happy: What just happened? Baby Bully: Astro and Dino threw the ball into the water, and ends up drowning in there! Ms. Happy: I don't believe it! Baby Bully: And I saved them! Ms. Happy: That's it! I've had enough with your tall-tales, when we get back, I'm telling parents what you--- (Astro and Dino cries) Astro and Dino: Big, scary wa-wa! Big, scary wa-wa! Ms. Happy: Oh, you did save them! Baby Bully: Yeah, I've saved them! Listen you two, friends? Astro and Dino: Friends! (Astro and Dino shake hands with Baby Bully, as the short ends)